Ruidos molestos, que delatan
by MerokochanHmHt
Summary: ¿Celos?, ¿indiferencia?, ¿infidelidad?, ¿diferencia de edad? ¡PATRAÑAS! nada es mas humillante, temido y vergonzoso... que esos ruidos del que nuestro cuerpo es fuente. Porque, ¿a quien no le paso que en el momento mas inesperado, nuestro cuerpo haga... ruidos molestos? Un one shot con MisakixUsagui, RitsuxTakano y HirokixNowaki con una banda sonora muy inusual.


_**Nota de la autora: **_

jajaja he aquí un one shot con una cancion que siempre escucho (a mi hija le encanta) y un buen dia mientras la veia y esuchaba nose como se me ocurrio y dije "que pasaría?" jajaja estuve semanas entre duda y duda sobre subirlo porque como siempre no tengo nada detallado en el momento. Hasta que dije "bueee ya esta lo subo"

seguro querran saber la cancion...

C:

bueno.. la cancion es

Ruidos, cantada y escrita por Laura Franco.  
Mejor conocida en mi pais como PANAM

sisi no leyeron mal, es PANAM

Y no.. no les dire quien me consigue las drogas xDDD

solo digo que ser madre y fujoshi te da un abanico de posibilidades que cualquiera JAMAS pensaria... y posta lo digo XDD

en fin sin mas preambulos,

**Advierto arranques de risa estrepitosa, asi que si lo lees a escondidas o con mucha gente incomprensible a tu alrededor, SÉ PRECAVID C:**

* * *

_Cuatro instrumentos de viento_  
_hicieron la travesura_  
_una trompeta, un corno, un trombón y una tuba_  
_todos ellos se escondieron _  
_justo antes de la función _  
_¡y ninguno se encontraba_  
_cuando se levantó el telón!_

En la residencia del más reconocido escritor de novelas BL, Usami Akihiko; estaba justamente Misaki Takahashi terminando de lavar los platos de la cena. Ya había separado la parte de su pareja en un plato hacía rato, ya que dicha persona se encontraba en su estudio terminando las últimas páginas de su nueva novela. Terminada la faena, con agilidad fue directo a la habitación de huéspedes, esa habitación que en un principio fue pensada para él pero jamás ocupó. ¿Que por qué? bueno, el pobre castaño al parecer se encontraba exhausto después de largas y agotadoras jornadas en la universidad, sabía perfectamente que una vez terminado su trabajo, el gran Usami Akihiko le buscaría para descargar todo su estrés acumulado. Al entrar a la habitación, fue hasta la cama y se acostó allí. No pensaba en otro lugar, ya que no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría "escondido" y necesitaba descansar su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en una residencia un poco mas pequeña. Otro castaño planeaba su escondidilla. Al igual, se encontraba exhausto y falto de energías, pero expectante a que cierta persona llegara y fuera directo en su búsqueda para saciar sus mas primitivos instintos. Por un lado no se sentía capaz de resistirse, lo amaba eso era verdad... pero su cuerpo pedía descanso. Así que solo de un sopeton se tiro a la cama y se resignó a relajarse.

_Toda la orquesta esperaba_  
_y la trompeta se escondió_

De un saque se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada de pocos amigos. Pero a diferencia de eso su mente sólo tenía algo que lo ocupaba en toda su extensión: Misaki. Decidido salió a la sala en donde recordaba que estaba su querido y precioso castaño, pero al no verlo ahí alzó una ceja pensando "¿dónde estará?" para luego mirar a las escaleras y una sonrisa pervertida surcó sus labios para de inmediato ir hacia su habitación.  
Iba hacia su habitación, pero al pasar por una puerta algo lo detuvo en seco. Escuchó claro y cercano un ruido. Un ruido sumamente extraño, pero que aunque no era usual escucharlo fue casi en un instante que adivinó su fuente.

_hizo "Prrrr" sin darse cuenta_  
_¡el ruido se le escapó!_

Misaki en tanto se quedó en shock... ¡¿Cómo es que justo se le vino a pasar aquello?! sin saber qué hacer, sólo pudo tapar su rostro ahora avergonzado. De pronto se escuchó la puerta y unos pasos apresurados así como sintió que le sacaban la sábana que lo cubría casi por completo

_se puso muy colorada_  
_y de vergüenza apareció_  
_señaló a otro instrumento_  
_¡y las manos se lavó!_

-¡Yo... no quice... no quería... es muy vergonzoso!-

decía sin dejar sus manos destaparan su rostro mientras sentía que su rostro hervía. El mayor sólo se le tiró encima dejando ambos brazos apoyarse a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño sin dejar que escapara.

_¡Se le escapó_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_se le escapó!_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_Le hechó la culpa al otro_  
_y dijo "¡No fui yo!"_

-Tranquilo Misaki... es normal que tu cuerpo desesperado por ser tocado por mi use cualquier recurso para llamarme- dijo entre risas ahogadas el mayor mientras casi sin esfuerzo quitaba las manos del rostro de su pequeño.

_¡Se le escapó_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_se le escapó!_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_Le hechó la culpa al otro_  
_y dijo "¡No fui yo!"_

-Ritsu, llegué...- anunció un ojimiel de lentes al tiempo que entraba a la casa. El silencio le recibió lo cual le molestó un poco. Pero cayendo en la cuenta que no debía exigir demasiado, hacia poco habían comenzado a vivir juntos.  
Pero hacia ya varios días que no habían cruzado palabras, el trabajo habia sido extenuante pero satisfactorio al fin. Ahora tenía varios dias que podían tomarlos con tranquilidad.  
Mientras tanto un castaño se escondía en la habitación, casi estaba por dormirse pero escuchó que alguien irrumpía la habitación y se tapó aun mas con las sabanas. Quería finjir que dormia.

_Debajo del escenario _  
_el corno mudo se enrolló_  
_para que nadie lo vea con su funda se tapó_

En ese instante, Takano al ver que parecía que su castaño estaba dormido iba a seguir camino pero algo hizo que lo delatara. Un ruido hueco pero bastante fuerte resonó en la habitación. Seguido que Ritsu presa de la vergüenza y sin percatarse de sus primarias intenciones se levantó

_hizo "Prrrr" sin darse cuenta_  
_¡el ruido se le escapó!_  
_se puso muy colorada_  
_y de vergüenza apareció_  
_señalando a otro instrumento_  
_¡el corno se justificó!_

-Yo... ¡No fue a propósito! No pienses que soy un asqueroso yo...-

se interrumpió al sentir que su pareja se aferraba a él no solo con un fuerte y posesivo abrazo sino también con un beso demandante y hambriento de placer. Sin separarse por completo, le miró fijo a los ojos y chocando frentes le susurró con una sincera sonrisa

-Así y todo yo te amo Ritsu...-

_¡Se le escapó_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_se le escapó!_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_Le hechó la culpa al otro_  
_y dijo "¡No fui yo!"_

_¡Se le escapó_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_se le escapó!_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_Le hechó la culpa al otro_  
_y dijo "¡No fui yo!"_

-Nowaki... tengo frío- dijo con la mirada gacha y sumamente avergonzado un castaño.

El aludido sonrió tiernamente, le parecía sumamente hermoso su amado Hiroki. Cuando emanaba rabia como demonio como cuando emanaba vergüenza como en ese instante. Amaba todo de él.

_Le pidió el trombón que suba_  
_a la gordinflona tuba_  
_y en el techo del teatro_  
_se escondieron un buen rato_

Con un abrazo le susurró al oido

-Entonces te daré calor...- mientras con una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa.

Un gemido muy silencioso se escapó de los labios del castaño, haciendo que Nowaki se decidiera por tomar su rostro entre sus grandes manos y besarlo de manera muy apasionadamente. Bastaron sólo unos segundos para que ese beso se profundizara y las caricias invadieran ambos cuerpos haciendo que la ropa se convisrtiera en estorbo. Pero en ese instante un sonoro ruido se escuchó, demasiado fuerte y cercano que facilmente se podría deducir que había dos fuentes de tan inesperado sonido.

_Pero un ruidoso Prrrrrrrrrrr_  
_a los dos se les escapó_

Ambos se quedaron quietos dos segundos mirándose fijo, hasta que Nowaki se rio al ver que Hiroki tenía el rostro sumamente rojo. Aunque también Hiroki lo miraba curioso aunque avergonzado, porque ver a un Nowaki sumamente sonrojado era algo que facilmente podría ser una señal del fin del mundo.

_cada uno con vergüenza bajó_  
_y dijo "¡No fui yo!"_

Y como si otra señal se dejara ver, el castaño sintió unas inmensas ganas de... reir. Tratando de ahogar sus inusuales risas miraba como Nowaki trataba de parar de reir y de disimular su raro color del rostro.  
Tras tranquilizarse, ambos volvieron a las miradas fijas.

"Aunque es vergonzoso, me gustó verlo con esa reacción" pensaban ambos, mientras retomaban lo inconcluso.

_¡Se le escapó_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_se le escapó!_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_Le hechó la culpa al otro_  
_y dijo "¡No fui yo!"_

_¡Se le escapó_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_se le escapó!_  
_(Prrr, Prrr)_  
_Le hechó la culpa al otro_  
_y dijo "¡No fui yo!"_


End file.
